Bare Necessities
by KatLeePT
Summary: When 9 year old Henry discovers a cave in the woods housing a ferocious bear and a young boy, the boy's story matches one Henry is familiar with, The Jungle Book. His questions at home throw Regina off guard. How did Mowgli's memories survive the curse, and what is she going to do about the threat it may pose? Title and summary created by another member of LJ's first OUAT landcomm


There's something weird going on in his hometown, and he's got to solve it. He has no idea yet how he's going to do it, but he knows there's something about magic that has to happen. He's dreamed of it many times over the last few years, and he's seen examples of it that his mother refuses to admit to happening and no one else would believe. He's seen things appear out of nowhere, seen animals look at him as though they can read his mind, seen shadows moving where they shouldn't have even been a shadow.

He knows there something out here somewhere, something that can make his dreams come true, something to do with magic, but he doesn't know what or where. That's why, when school let out early today and his mother was still at work, he grabbed the chance to go adventuring by himself. He thought he might find something out here, maybe an animal or an old, wise man who could answer questions like they show on the cartoons his mother used to let him watch, or possibly even Fairies.

At the time he came out here, he didn't think about the fact that he was only nine years old and could get lost. He didn't think about somebody maybe finding him alone and far from home or school and hurting him. Everybody in Storybrooke is nice, after all, sometimes too nice, and strangers never come here, which is another strange think about his hometown like the clock in the tower that never works. He has a feeling there's a reason for all those strange things, but he's given up finding the answers today.

He's also remembering quickly that he's only a child and shouldn't have come out here where nobody knows where he is. Humans won't hurt him, but there are wolves in these woods that might eat him. It's getting dark early because of the rain, and he's completely soaked. He sniffles and then jumps as lightning strikes again.

He hasn't always feared like lightning. He used to like to watch it when he was really little, although he always jumped at the thunder, but that was before he read about people getting hit by bolts and learned about the damage it can do in school. Now, he's more scared of the lightning that he is of the thunder. In fact, if he didn't know better, he might think that the booming thunder was caused by God playing bowl in Heaven.

If his mother was here, she'd tell him there was nothing to be afraid of and, if there was, she'd protect him. She holds him when it storms and he's home. He loves being home alone with his mom. That's the only time she's nice, though she's never mean to him, the only time she doesn't act like Madam Mayor and is just his mom. He wishes she was here with him now.

If she was here, she'd know what to do. If she was here, he wouldn't be lost, and they'd be home instead of lost in the woods. He shouldn't be lost, he thinks. He's played in these woods many times, but the trees, the rocks, even the grass looks different in the stormy weather.

Something giggles behind the trees to his left. Henry whirls toward the sound, then shakes his head. There's nothing there, except . . . maybe . . . Could it be Fairies? The thought of finally finding a magical being makes him forget the storm for a moment until both thunder roars again and he sneezes. He wipes at his nose with the back of his sleeve. (He knows his mother wouldn't approve, but he has nothing else.)

He's about to try again to find his way home when he once more hears the sound of laughter. He bolts toward it, but whoever's laughing is darting through the trees and staying just ahead of him. He keeps running until the trees abruptly stop. The laughter rises with the wind, and lightning cuts the dark gray sky. "Who are you?" he cries. "Where are you?" But he can barely even hear his own voice over the raging wind, rain, and thunder.

The laughter stops as suddenly as it started. Before Henry is a cave. Its opening looks dark and scary. The little boy takes a step back, but then the storm suddenly picks up. The raindrops were fast before, but now they hurt when they hit his skin. He starts to cry but bites his lip to silence himself. His mother wouldn't approve. She's always told him that it's okay to let her know he's sad or hurting but not to let any one else know because they'd use it against him. Henry doesn't know how they'd use it against him, but he tries to be a good son and do as his mother wishes.

"Come inside, little breeches. It's nice, warm, and dry in here." Henry's eyes open. The thing that was laughing is now talking to him! He doesn't realize that the deep, rumbling voice couldn't possibly belong to the same being whose laughter had been so high pitched, but he runs inside, eager to find the magic he's sought for so long.

~*~*~*~

Regina arrives late at home that night. She's tired and frustrated with her efforts of keeping certain people's memories at bay. There's always some buffoon who wants to try to think that something is wrong in their life, and whereas she couldn't care less what was wrong in anybody else's life, she can't have them start remembering when things were better for them.

She goes, as she always does, to Henry's room first, but when she flicks on the light to check on her son, her blood runs cold. His bed is empty and untouched from when she made it that morning. "Henry?" her voice is a mere creak, but then she shouts even louder than the storm still battering on outside, "HENRY!"

She rushes through the house. She looks for his backpack and checks his games, the television, the refrigerator, and the bathroom, but nothing has been touched. Nothing has been used. Her son hasn't come home. As the wind wails outside, Regina's dark heart hammers harder than the storm. Tears spring to her eyes, but she won't let them fall. Her baby has to be out there somewhere. A quick locator spell will find him, and if any one has harmed him, she'll burn them alive from the inside out.

~*~*~*~

"It's late. I should be going."

"Think you can find your way, kid?"

Henry looks doubtfully at the dark sky and wonders again why the storm is taking so long to be over. "N-No," he admits hesitantly.

"Then you should stay," the old bear tells him. Henry's still amazed he can talk. It's one thing to see a talking animal on TV, another to think they might exist, and another still to actually be talking to one! Henry pinches himself again, but he's not dreaming.

"My Mom'll be worried," he says, thinking of her. She does everything she can for him. There's not a better mother in the whole, wide world or one who works harder. She's probably scared out of her mind over him not coming home. He's got to get back to her and let her know he's okay.

"Didn't tell her where you were coming, huh?"

"Huh, no. Not exactly." Henry's face falls with sadness and guilt. He should have gone home first and left a note for her before coming out to the forest.

"She'll be worried, but there's no use trying to find our way back to town in this storm. It's better and safer for you that we wait. Your mom wouldn't want you out in this. It's raining monkeys."

Henry laughs. He's never heard such a phrase before!

"What's so funny?"

"It's raining monkeys?" the kid asks.

"Yeah. So? You ain't ever heard that before?"

"No!" He giggles. "I've heard of it raining cats and dogs but never monkeys!"

"In the jungle, we don't have cats and dogs."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess not." He looks at the bear and the boy curled up by his furry side. The kid's name is Mowgli, and Henry thinks he's probably about his age. His main interest, however, is the bear. It's fascinating to be talking to an animal, and his stories are even more amazing. "Tell me again how you got here, Baloo."

"I told you, kid, I dunno. We just woke up one day from a nap, and here we were. Everything's so different."

"I bet. What was the jungle like?"

"Hot and green and beautiful and wild." Baloo grinned; Henry wasn't the least bit frightened by his big, sharp teeth. "Everything an old bear like me could want."

"You didn't have a house."

"Still don't. Don't need one. Where there's a house, there's a man, and where there's a man, there's a gun." Henry doesn't tell him that Mowgli isn't a bear cub but a man. He also doesn't say that he knows plenty of men who don't own guns and he doesn't think Sheriff Graham would shoot him if he got to know him first.

"We had the bare necessities, little breeches, and with the bare necessities, a bear can rest at ease."

Henry pulls his knees up to him and wraps his little arms around them. Resting his chin on his knees, he stares at Baloo with a wide grin and eyes made starry with awe. "Tell me again," he pleads. The old bear is happy to oblige.

The storm is finally easing, and Henry's growing sleepy as he listens to Baloo. His adventure this evening has been fascinating. He'd almost say it was the stuff dreams were made of, but he's never had a dream this good. His eyes are just beginning to slide shut when his name is shouted. He jumps up immediately, his eyes wide open and his mouth grinning.

"Here you are!"

"MOM!"

"I've been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry. I should have wrote you."

"You shouldn't have come out here alone, and what are you doing in a cave with a bear and a naked boy? We've got to get you both out of this. Henry, come toward me quietly and slowly. Don't startle the bear." It's a wonder the animal hasn't eaten her child. Regina knows beasts can smell fear, but she's not afraid of the mangy animal. She can kill it with but a thought, but she doesn't want to do so in front of Henry. She doesn't ever want him to know she has magic or the ways she sometimes has to use it.

"Mom, it's okay. The bear's a friend. His name's Baloo."

"Henry, a bear is not your friend. Come to me."

"But he is, Mom. Tell her, Baloo. Tell her how you and Mowgli woke up from your nap in the jungle and found yourselves here."

Regina's blood runs cold for a second time that night as she listens to her beloved son. He knows about the curse, and whereas he doesn't know who enacted the curse or why, the fact that he knows there is one is bad enough. It won't take long for him to solve the remaining mystery surrounding it and the strange things in town about which he's always trying to get her to talk with him. She'll just have to wipe this memory, too, from his mind.

"It's okay, little breeches," Baloo reassures the kid while keeping his eyes on the boy's mother. The woman has powerful magic, powerful, _dark_ magic which he knows can be worse than a thousand guns. "Go with Mom."

"But, Baloo, I want her to get to know you, too!"

"Grown ups don't like bears, kid. It's okay. Go on. Mowgli and I will be fine."

"Can I at least come see you again tomorrow?"

"Only if your mom approves."

"Absolutely not!" Regina snaps, her right hand curling into a fist. She wants so badly to lob a fireball at that bear and burn him to a crisp, but again, she reminds herself that she must not use magic in front of Henry. It was one thing when he was a baby. He doesn't remember how she used to float and conjure objects to entertain him when he was in diapers, but he's too smart for a child his age. She'll lose him if he finds out she has magic, and Regina would rather lose anything and everything, even her magic and chance of revenge against Snow White, than ever lose her child. He's the one bright spot in her otherwise dark and miserable life.

"Henry, come here."

"I'm coming, Mom, but I don't see why you can't be friends with Baloo."

"He's an animal." Her upper lip curls back in disdain.

"So? So was that horse you rode as a kid."

"That was different."

"How?"

"Horses aren't dangerous. Now, please, Henry, come here." She is so desperately tempted to simply magic him to her side and make him forget everything that's happened tonight, but she doesn't like having to use magic on him. "Please, Henry."

She breathes a sigh of relief when he reaches her side at last, grabs his hand, and pulls him close to her. She hugs him tightly, then looks again at the bear who's still staring at her from over the naked boy's head. He's pulled the child into his arms, but the boy went willingly.

"Mom, you know, it's weird, but they totally sound like _The Jungle Book_. His name's even Baloo! Isn't that weird?"

"Of course it is, Henry, but he's dangerous. We have to leave here now."

She has no choice: She's going to have to make him forget about tonight.

"Mom! He's my friend!"

"I'm sorry, Henry, but you can't be friends with a wild animal."

"Why not?" he demands, trying to pull away from her. She holds him tight and sighs. She hates arguing with him.

"Because it's not safe." She refuses to revert to the old adage, _I told you so_, or _Mother knows best_. She heard both lies far too many times growing up from her own mother, and although they wouldn't be a lie in this particular case, she still won't use them.

"If I can't be friends with Baloo," he asks, pouting, "at least promise me you won't let him be harmed."

"He's a wild animal, Henry. He could have hurt you."

"But he didn't. He's good! He's cool, too!"

"He's dangerous."

"Promise me he won't be hurt, and I won't come here again without your permission." He hates the thought of never seeing them again, but he knows she can call Sheriff Graham when they get home and have him hunted and killed. "And Mowgli," he adds quickly. "Promise me they won't be hurt and you won't try to separate them."

"A child belongs in a home with parents where he's safe."

"Baloo is his dad, Mom! He raised him just like you raised me! You wouldn't want somebody trying to take me away from you!"

"That's different," she says, but he's giving her that look of bullheaded determination against which she knows she can't really win. She sighs. "I promise you they will not be hurt if you'll just come home with me and never, ever come into the forest alone again."

"Never?"

"Never."

He sighs. It was really scared today, any way, but it's definitely going to hurt his chances of ever figuring out what's going on in Storybrooke. "Fine," he says at last, "but you've gotta promise me they won't be separated, too. We don't tell anybody about this."

The storm has quieted outside, and for one moment, Henry thinks he hears the same giggling voice he heard before he found the cave and his new friends. But he doesn't care. All that matters right now is making sure Baloo and Mowgli are always safe. "Promise me, Mom," he says, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. He's not sure what the begging expression has to do with dogs, but that's what his friend, Grace, calls the look she uses to always get what she wants from her adopted parents.

"Fine," Regina agrees at last, emitting another sigh and shutting her eyes momentarily. Her child is giving her a headache again, but she's still just thankful and glad he's okay. She hugs him to her again. "Now can we go home?"

"I want to hear you say it."

"Say what?" She looks curiously down at him.

"Say you promise."

"I do."

"Say it. And say it with my name."

She sighs. They may not be blood, but he is surely every bit as determined as she ever has been. "Very well. I promise you, Henry, that I won't tell anybody about Baloo or Mowgli, they will be safe, and I won't try to separate them."

"And I want you to do something about the hunting."

"What?!"

"A hunter could shoot him, and he wouldn't even know that he can talk and is Mowgli's Poppa Bear!"

Regina sighs once more and again closes her eyes against the painful throbbing increasing in her brain. This is surely one of her most trying moments as a mother yet, but she reminds herself that he's worth any sacrifice. Still, the town would be in an uproar if she was to pass such a law. "Can we talk about that later, please?" she asks. "I'm tired, Henry. I had a long day, and then I come home and you're not there. I was worried sick." This time, _she_ pouts and knows the instant he begins to cave.

"Fine. But we _will_ talk about it."

"Of course."

Henry looks sadly over at Baloo and Mowgli. They still look scared, but he knows his mother will keep her word. They'll be safe. "You guys'll be okay, but I'm sorry I won't get to see you again."

"It's okay, Little Breeches. You just go on home with your Momma."

"Thank you, Baloo. It's been amazing. I'll never forget you."

Regina doesn't waste another second in yanking her son out of the cave and away from the wild animal. Baloo's face falls. His mouth opens, but instead of words to say he'll also never forget Henry, a grunt comes out. He shuts his mouth in shock and grabs it with his paws.

An invisible force suddenly yanks Mowgli out of his arms and away from his side. Baloo roars, but Henry's head is on his mother's shoulder and he's already asleep. He doesn't hear his new friend's cry for help, but true to her word, Regina hurts neither.

Baloo continues to roar for several minutes but then stops and stares as his son begins to change. Fur grows over his flesh as his muscles twist and contort. When the same invisible, magical force that first took him away from his side sets him back down beside him, Mowgli is no longer human. Baloo's grandest wish has come true: His son is a bear cub, and there will definitely be no separating them!

_Who'da thunk it?_ the old bear thinks, sitting down with a puzzled expression. _The evil one actually helped._ Of course, he knows she didn't intend to help. This is her way of making sure they have nothing more to do with her son and that his story is never repeated. He expects the boy won't even remember them come morning's light, but his thoughts of that special human cub are swiftly shattered with his own wonderful cub throws his paws around his leg and hugs him. Baloo laughs as they start to play.

Outside, making her way through the forest and back to her car, Regina looks down at her son. He's sleeping so peacefully now, and she tries not to think of the slumber and memory loss special she's cast on him. When he awakes in the morning, he'll remember none of this and think, instead, that they spent the night together at home, playing games and watching movies as she wishes she could have done with him. She has to make more time for him, she knows. She has to get closer to him and show him how important he is to her and how much she loves him before she does lose him forever.

Lost in her thoughts, Regina fails to hear the giggles whispering through the woods. She sits Henry carefully into the car, fastens his seatbelt over him, and then gets into the driver's seat. As she shuts her door and starts the engine, a figure appears behind them in the shadowy woods. Intent eyes watch them pull away. The figure smiles. "Queen loves her son," he sings knowingly and disappears. "Lose the boy and lose it all."

The End


End file.
